pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesley (C.C.R Supreme Commander)
Character Description The C.C.R Supreme Commander is a character that exists in the Pivot Zombie Movie but only appeared at the end of Divided (Episode 14). He is the Supreme Commander of the Cure Control Regiment and is in complete command of all operations taken by all bases and outposts, whether they be militaristic or scientific. He is in contact with all C.C.R Base Commanders, all the way from the south coast to Scotland; frequently to check on research progress of both a proper cure and other weaponry. He can also signal them at any time for more C.C.R personnel, supplies or transportation of important subjects. Not much else is know about him; apart from that he is an extremely skilled elite soldier of the top calibre and has had a long military career, and he does have command over a secretive task force within C.C.R along with four colonels, supposedly wearing extremely bullet-resilient, mobile, and flexible armour. The Supreme Commander himself probably wears a beret, extremely powerful armour, and a highly advanced tactical firearm. Again, not much else is known about him, any additional information regarding about him is strictly redacted. Personality Though he has had less than a minute of screen time, it can be gathered that he is a hostile person who does not take any attempts to halt his research and progress lightly and immediately seeks revenge on the people who infract upon him without any desire for negotiation. Appearance and Equipment The Supreme Commander is a gargantuan man, standing at 6'9" tall (just over two meters) he is by far the tallest character in the series. He is of a very toned and slightly muscular build, though is not too heavy which allows his movement to remain fast despite his size. He towers above all other members of the C.C.R and his ability in both weapon and melee combat is unmatched. He is equipped with the standard issue elite C.C.R armour, which is bullet-resilient, and he also has a few additions unique to his rank such as the Supreme Commander shoulder pads and helmet. His weapon of choice is the C.C.R Elite SA80 Rifle. Kills * Rob (indirectly caused) * Zoey (indirectly caused) * Bandit Leader (Flashback) * Maria * Ray * Jessica (Indirectly caused) * Aaron (Indirectly caused) * 3 unnamed residents of Bunker 01 and 02 * 1 Zombie (on screen) * Numerous amounts of failed test subjects (off screen) Notable Quotes * "Once we find the fuckers that did this, we'll make their lives a living hell." - ''C.C.R Supreme Commander in response to wanting to kill the people who destroyed the C.C.R Cropford Base in Divided (Episode 14). '' * "With all due respect, I don't think you understand how badly I want to get these guys!"- ''C.C.R Supreme Commander responds to C.C.R Colonel Daniels informing him that he doesn't care how much time and resources are used and that finding the survivors is what is most important, in Eradication (Episode 15). '' Trivia * The C.C.R Supreme Commander was originally set to appear in Vendetta (Episode 12) but was instead cut for story reasons and the C.C.R Cropford Commander appeared instead. * He served in a military branch for the longest out of all characters. * He is currently the tallest character in the series while before his appearance David was the tallest. * He is the second strongest character in the series, making David the strongest overall. * Though he only reached the rank of brigadier in the army (equivalent to a one-star general), he was positioned as Supreme Commander of the Cure Control Regiment and the insignia on his armour is that of a full five-star general. Category:Characters Category:Cure Control Regiment